


#60 - Chase

by opalmatrix



Series: 100x100x100 Challenge - 2017/2018 [60]
Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gen, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 20:11:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10704234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opalmatrix/pseuds/opalmatrix
Summary: Self-challenge: 100 prompts for 100-word fics in 100 days.  Prompt: chase, Angua.  No beta.





	#60 - Chase

**Author's Note:**

> Self-challenge: 100 prompts for 100-word fics in 100 days. Prompt: chase, Angua. No beta.

Angua stepped softly, but the man had sharp eyes. He clutched the bag to his chest and bolted. Angua was after him at once, her four paws making scarcely a sound even now, at full speed.

The smells of the city flowed past her like the currents of a river. Sharpest among them all was the man's fear. She cornered him in a dead end, where he dropped his booty, cowering.

She threw back her head and howled. Carrot and Visit caught up with her and made the arrest.

She was only sorry that the chase had been so short.


End file.
